yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 22 Episode 6: Looking Towards the Future
Participants *Tomoko Tetsu *Reiko Yugure *Sian Tetsu Moving Ahead “Konbanwa, Lady Tetsu. Don't work too hard now, okay?” Tomoko heard the voice of her secretary Reiko Yugure say standing near the open door way of her office with all of her personal affects in hand along with her purse. Glancing up from her work on holographic computer Moko would give her friend of 9 years a soft smile taking notice of just how late the hour was from the way the fading rays of the sun pierced the glass window of her penthouse office. “Arigato Rei-san I will see you first thing tomorrow morning after my appointment at the doctor’s office.” The older of the two would say pushing back from her desk in order to stand before making her way towards the door in order to walk her out. Reiko would simply just nod her head to her employer’s reply taking note of Tomoko standing then coming to join her at the door as began to turn on the heels of the dark suede pumps she wore in order to make for the personal elevator that lead to the floors below with her Lady by her side. As the two walked Moko would pay attention to the younger woman’s body language and demeanor having learned earlier on from her days as a prostitute that these things told much about a person long before they've even had a chance to open their mouths and right now Reiko’s was telling her that she was unsure or concerned about something, or if one were to put it more bluntly two events that had just recently transpired between her, their allies, and King of the Fire Flower Syndicate. So rather than dive into the darker half of the matter first Tomoko opted to addressed this issue from the latter before working her way up into it, “I believe that the luncheon went rather well the other day, Reiko don’t you agree?” She asks knowing that her comment about the gathering with the other would take her completely off her guard and her worrying for a moment. Her secretary suddenly appeared startled so to speak, turning her head in the lady’s general direction after hearing her speak breaking the silence that lay between them with a question in regards to meeting that occurred at Maggonii’s, a famous Italian restaurant that made its home inside of the lavish clan owned casino known as Joker’s Wild in the heart lands of D2’s night club sector. “The l-l-luncheon? Yes it went wonderfully well considering the matter that occurred moments before it. But I still want to know what was in those folders you have Haizaku-san and I prepare for the others.” Reiko noted continuing to walk along side her with ease her own mind trying to see if Tomoko would address it with her or not. Moko would raise a brow at Reiko curiosity of the folders she presented to each one of the heads at the meeting and even more so at her mentioning King’s attempt on her life in front of them as well but to truly wanting to speak on last part of it yet Moko continues to keep the conversation on its course by replying to her curiosity first. “In those folders I had you and the others prepare are the stepping stones to each of our brothers and sisters success, which if they indeed followed the instructions I gave them once they've returned to their native soil will make them wealthier than their wildest dreams could take them. As to King…I am no fool old friend, I do expect retaliations for you and the others actions for what happened in the lobby the other day. The laws of Jinji aren't as forgiving as the human heart nor have they been since before the first great world war.” "So it stands to reason that we are looking at quite possibly a war on two fronts? " "Most likely but who is to say what the Gods have in store for us." "Tch...if such a move is made he should at least go after myself and the others, after all it was our doing to draw our weapons on him not yours." "But you are my consorts and as members of this clan it is my duty to make sure that all of know the laws, further more you are MY responsibility. So if a judgement is rendered it will fall onto my head." Tomoko explains stopping on a dime once they were at the elevators doors. "Do not worry Rei-chan I will not ruin Connor's memory by engaged in a battle with him as power has never been my goal just a place where all could raise their families in peace. But fight I will to protect them." Her right hand would come rest on her pregnant belly against the sleeping child that lay within. Reiko gave a nod of her head understanding her words fully as it was what drew her to the lady to begin with all those years ago as she unclasped her id badge from the white blouse she wore in order to tap it against the wall panel that lay to the right of her. This motion of course would proceed to call the car up from the bottom floor in their general direction. "Speaking of family have you heard from our Si-chan?" The younger woman asks smiling referring to Tomoko's eldest daughter Sian by her nickname rather than her given one. Moko could only giggle remembering slightly of the last time she and Sian spoke, and how excited she was from the various parties, gifts, etc that had been showered upon her by her beloved since they reunited with help of two dear friends two months ago. "Not since the day of the wedding, I guess my son in law has been keeping her pretty busy." she'd wink her left eye hinting to Reiko just exactly what she meant by her words to which the white haired beauty let out a laugh, "Good, good but it's such a shame that you had to miss the big day due to your condition. " Tomoko could only let out a sigh thinking on it as Reiko spoke of not being able to go to East Africa to attend Sian's nuptials to a young man who's face might have been long forgotten to Kasaihana but thanks to a building several blocks away from her own his legacy would never be forgotten, "Indeed but I was needed here in order for our plans to go off without a hitch. Its unfortunate what came as a result of it. But from what my grandparents tell me she looked absolutely amazing in the gown that Carlito and his team made for her.I can only hope that she will send me some pictures soon so that I see them." The chime from the elevator doors suddenly bringing Moko back to the matter at hand as moved to hug her secretary who embraced her back. "Have a good night my friend...and be on guard on there as these are dark times we all live in." "I will Oyabun-san, you do the same i'll let Xavier know that you are up here on my way out." Reiko tells her stepping towards the opening doors of the elevator car, entering within them, and giving her one last smile before allowing them to close leaving Tomoko seemingly alone in the vast empty office part of the building. Moko could only reply back with a wave before the shaft doors closed themselves once more with Reiko inside in order to make their decent to the levels below. Turning on her heels towards the left she would make her way back to her office where she could here the sounds of her email alarm suddenly going off. Once at her desk she would proceed to take a seat in large plush chair that was behind it entering the necessary password information needed to access the Shiroi Ookami's own private network known as Synergy an advance version of her own creation L.I.S.A. created by herself and Haizaku Obariha, her kids godfather. "Open file." She tells the computer, prompting it to follow her command by opening the newest addition to her email folder out of many which from what Moko could tell had been sent by the very person she and reiko had just spoken of but moments ago. Almost at once the file revealed the beautiful face of her 19 year old daughter smiling from ear to ear waving her right hand in what appeared to be a video message of sorts. A Child's Wise Words "Is this thing on..." Sian would say trying adjust the camera on her holo-tablet some before finally taking noticed of it blinking red light and quickly giving a ^^;; face into the lens before beginning her speech. "Konbanwa Okaa-san! Greetings to you and the rest of the family from all the way from Africa. Since I just called the house and talked to dad I took a chance in e-mailing you here at your office to see if everything was alright and how you are copping to life without me and Akira around. The hubby and i are doing just great though i will admit it has been quite an adjustment going from just being a normal young adult to the wife of a political figure haha. Dad also told me what happened between you and the Fire Flower Syndicate's leader too which I still think you both were waaayyy more lenient with that guy than you were with me and sibs...but that's besides the point. I wanted to tell you Mom that you should be looking towards the future. I mean you've got so much going for you right now Le Femme Elegante is the world's premier fashion house and of course you have all these other business opportunities coming your way as well. This isn't the time to take a trip down memory lane," Sian would say literally making a whole lotta sense for once as Tomoko sat back into her chair listening on to what her baby girl had to say. " Especially not with a new baby on the way. This fight or whatever it is that might happen back home between you, this King person, and the Triads well...it doesn't need to happen. You're not Hell Cat of the Arasumaru any more, you're my Mom; the most beautiful, wonderful, and kind person I know flaws and all." Sian would go on to say into the camera starting to tear up a bit as she spoke these words. "And I don't want to lose you because someone can't see past your brash tongues to see that you really did care about them to bring something up to their attention in the first place, ok?" In the background both mother and daughter could hear a male's voice calling out Sian's name as she turns her head away for moment in order call back. "Babe I'm in our room!" Before returning her attention back the video she was doing. "Well it seems I gotta go, I love you and remember Mom look forward towards the future...nothing good ever came from begin a slave to the past." And with that the video ended but not without offering Tomoko a glimpse at the desired wedding pictures she spoke of want to see earlier when she was with Reiko at the elevator. Indeed Sian did look stunning in her custom made gown but it wasn't the photos that made Moko marvel in wonder at it was message her daughter passed on to her, the very same message that she claimed Keyome Tasanagi himself gave her, Connor and two others in another place that was of the grave and yet not. ruizrtj.jpg gray__juvia_and_lyon_wedding_by_nina2119-d8e8hcj.jpg 35a840816f2ef60a4c5b1d2237dc3183.jpg "Looking towards the future....." Tomoko says out loud to herself slowly lowering her sultry lashes some as she uses the ball of her left foot to swivel her chair towards the right, her lilac gaze coming to rest upon a picture of two small children a male and female both around the same age once they reopened. Giving herself some time to think over all that had transpired around her lately. The female in the picture had black hair and golden eyes while male brown hair and red eyes both dressed as their guardians at the time saw fit standing on the back docks at Imagery Corps. during a company function. One with cocky smile on his face while the other with scowl on hers as she really didn't care that she was being made to do this. "Perhaps Sian is onto something here..." Moko says having one of her random moments that would make most think she was crazy as she thought over Kasaihana's battle torn history at the parts she was aware of any how before leaning forward in her chair, placing her arms onto desk in front of her, and resting her chin on the back of her hands once they had entwined themselves one inside of the other. "What do you two think?" She asks the two that were in the frame before her who were in fact Keyomi Tasanagi and Connor Ryoji. Category:Ark 22 Category:Showdown in Nekonron China